1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembled battery, and particularly, relates to an assembled battery including a plurality of battery cells, a bus bar that electrically connects the battery cells with each other, and a circuit board that is electrically connected with the plurality of battery cells.
2. Description of Related Art
In an assembled battery in which a plurality of battery cells are connected, a circuit board for detecting the respective voltages of the battery cells and equalizing the respective voltages of the battery cells is electrically connected with the battery cells. For example, in an assembled battery in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-45409 (JP 2003-45409 A), the circuit board is joined, by nuts, to electrode terminals of the plurality of battery cells, while the electrode terminals are respectively passed through holes formed on the circuit board.
By the manufacturing tolerance of the battery cells, a thickness error sometimes appears between the battery cells. In the assembled battery in JP 2003-45409 A, in which the nut joining is performed while the electrode terminals of the battery cells are passed through the holes of the circuit board, when the thickness error appears between the battery cells, the electrode terminals of the battery cells cannot be passed through the holes of the circuit board. That is, in the assembled battery in JP 2003-45409 A, it is impossible to absorb the thickness error between the battery cells, and to electrically connect the circuit board with the battery cells.